


What’s in a Name?

by pallidvixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pillow Talk, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: Al and Scorpius discuss last names.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	What’s in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This work can **absolutely** be read as a stand-alone but I would recommend reading the previous ficlets [The Proposal Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305820) and [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990966) first for maximum enjoyment. This story takes place immediately following the events of [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990966). 
> 
> Thank you so much to [snowstormskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies) for being a constant cheerleader and an amazing beta.

After many kisses and hugs goodbye, Albus and Scorpius were finally headed back to Malfoy Manor. While Mr. Malfoy, _Draco_ , he reminded himself, (Al was never going to get used to calling him that) and his mother had flooed back to the Manor a while ago, he and Scorp had decided to apparate. Scorpius pulled on soft black leather gloves and then adjusted his cloak over the new jumper he had been gifted. Albus followed behind him, pulling his own cloak tightly around himself. After they stepped beyond the Burrow’s boundary, Scor took his hand and they vanished with a crack, apparating right outside the gates to the Manor. 

They held hands, Al’s cold fingers holding onto Scorpius’ gloved ones, until they reached the front entrance of the Manor. Morton was waiting for them and took their cloaks bidding them a good evening. As they climbed the stairs up to their room, it still thrilled Albus to think of it as _theirs_ , he was feeling tired but excited. Now that the Christmas-Luncheon-come-Engagement-Celebration was over it would be wonderful to be able to celebrate in private. It was hard to believe that he had proposed just this morning. 

Albus sighed as he sat down on a chair by the wardrobe and started to untie his shoes. The announcement of their engagement was well received by the whole extended Potter-Weasley clan along with the addition of the two Malfoys. To be honest, Albus was relieved that everyone had tried their best to get along. While he knew there would be no outright animosity from Scorpius’ father and grandmother to his extended family, he couldn’t help but worry. The two families were so different after all. Mrs. Malfoy was surely used to finer, more grand homes than the Burrow, but when he caught her laughing at something Aunt Hermione said he felt greatly relieved. 

He looked up from his shoes to watch Scorpius as he lifted the vibrant hunter green jumper with a white “S” stitched into its center off his delicate frame. He carefully folded the new gift and put it in a dresser drawer. The white button down shirt he wore underneath was pristine. Scorpius caught his gaze and sauntered over. 

“Like what you see?” Scorpius teased. 

“Very much so,” Al admitted, fighting to keep a goofy smile off his face.

Scorpius quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he stalked over towards Albus, dropping it to the floor as went. “I like what I see as well, I only wish I could see more of it.” 

Scorpius slotted himself between Albus’ legs and pushed his hands into his dark unruly hair angling Albus’ face up toward him. “Hi,” he said softly before kissing the crown of Al’s head. He peppered his hair with kisses before looking into his eyes once again. Scorpius could see the tension draining out of Al; his shoulders loosened, and the muscles in his face relaxed as Albus gazed up at him.

“Hi,” Al replied back in a whisper.

Scorpius ran his hands down Al’s neck, gently massaging his shoulders until he felt them give way underneath his hands. He continued to slide his wandering hands down Al’s sides until he found the bottom of his new jumper. Al’s Christmas jumper was a soft light grey with a hunter green “A” stitched into the center. Once Scorpius had pulled the jumper off, he bent forward and placed a feather-light kiss against Al’s lips before tossing the jumper toward the chest of drawers.

“Mmmm,” Scor sighed, pulling back and licking his lips. He pushed Albus’s legs together and carefully worked his knees in on either side of Albus’s hips sitting down onto his lap.

Al’s hands wandered over Scorpius’ back. “Don’t you want to put your pyjamas on?”

“Not quite yet,” Scor replied. “It seems that _someone_ needs a bit of help getting changed.”

Al laughed as he looked up at the mock annoyance on Scorpius’ face. 

“I’m half dressed and you only managed to get your shoes off,” Scor admonished.

“Maybe I do need a bit of help,” Al relented and then jumped as Scorpius tugged at his belt loops. 

“Good thing you have a fiancé who can help you out with that,” he teased. His nimble fingers made quick work of Al’s belt and he slowly pulled it through the loops dropping it to the floor. Scorpius then unbuttoned and unzipped Al’s trousers. Slowly, he untucked Al’s shirt from the offending trousers, running his hand along the skin just above the waistband of his boxers. Al shivered underneath him, his breath catching. Scor watched Abus’ eyes flutter shut. 

He smiled down at him and made quick work of unbuttoning Al’s shirt, watching Al as his eyes focused lazily back on him. When he finished, he looped his arms around Albus’ neck and gave him a soft kiss. “There, now. I think you can handle the rest yourself.” He got up from the chair and rid himself of his own trousers before beckoning Al toward the bed.

Scorpius scooted on top of the bed clad in just his dark green boxer briefs with little cauldrons on them. Al couldn’t imagine a more appealing sight. He quickly peeled off his clothes, leaving his black boxers on, and walked over to the bed laying himself down next to Scorpius. 

“Whatever shall we do now?” he asked innocently.

Scorpius pounced, straddling Albus. “How about something like this?” The blond bent down and kissed him hungrily. Albus opened his mouth as Scorpius deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around his fiancé. His hands smoothed over Scor’s back before pulling him even closer. 

Al groaned as Scorpius ground their hips together. 

Scorpius broke their kiss gasping for air. Panting against Al’s neck he whispered, “I can’t wait to be Mr. Potter!” Then he started kissing his way down the column of his finacé’s throat.

Al froze under him. 

Scorpius pulled away from kissing his neck and looked down at him. “What’s wrong?” 

Blinking up at him, Al cleared his throat, his hands settling on Scor’s hips. “Actually... I thought I’d become a Mr. Malfoy.” 

Scorpius’ eyes widened, “ _Really?!_ “ 

“Yeah, I was sort of looking forward to having a different last name.” 

“Oh,” Scorpius replied, unsure of what to say. Scorpius leaned down and kissed him lightly before scooting off his fiancé so that they were both lying side by side facing each other. 

Al sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Having the name _Potter_ brought too much notoriety in his opinion. He knew his father had felt burdened by the name his entire life. While his father had tried to shield them as best he could, when his mum was _also_ a famous quidditch star and his father the hero of the wizarding world... it was a lot to take on. 

Scorpius took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Shall we choose a new name?” He offered, “Something very plain? I could be Scorpius Smith! Or Davies? Or Jones?”

Al thought about his suggestion briefly. “Maybe,” he hedged.

“Or we could take your mum’s old surname? Weasley?” 

“No, there are too many Weasleys as it is.” 

Scorpius looked thoughtful and Al’s heart melted. He was so adorable, especially when he was thinking hard. “We could take my mum’s name,” he offered, “and be Greengrasses.” 

“Would you like that?” Albus asked him softly, taking his other hand in his. 

After a few moments Scorpius squeezed his hand. “It doesn’t sound quite right.” 

Albus sighed. Scorpius was right.

Scor inched closer so that there was very little space between them. He held Al’s gaze. “We aren’t trying to _hide_ who we are, we are _celebrating_ it. What about if we double-barrelled our names?” 

It was something that Albus hadn’t thought of. It could work. “In alphabetical order?” Albus offered. 

“Malfoy-Potter! That rolls off the tongue!” Scorpius said excitedly. “And it’s _us_ , plain and simple.” 

Albus leaned forward to kiss his brilliant fiancé. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you also to [vMures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vMures/pseuds/vMures) for a quick first beta, the inimitable [Imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera) for encouragement, [Yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka) for inspiring me to write ficlets in the first place, and to to [Sly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin) for introducing me to all these lovely souls.
> 
> And a **HUGE** thank you once again to [snowstormskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies)! This fic was much improved by your generous feedback. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm [Pallidvixen](http://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr as well, come say hi!


End file.
